Tembok Batas
by anaruri87
Summary: Ada batasan tipis yang membedakan rasa sayang, rasa kagum, dan rasa cinta. Hanya saja, apa kamu bisa membedakan tiga rasa tersebut? (Peringatan: Mengandung unsur INCEST dan shonen-ai. Mohon yang masih di bawah umur atau tidak nyaman dengan hal ini untuk melewatkan cerita ini dan langsung scroll ke bawah. Terima kasih :)).
1. Chapter 1

Part I:

Saat umurku 2 tahun, Ayah membawa Gakupo yang masih bayi ke rumah. Sejak itu, dia menjadi adik angkatku. Aku tak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, dan baik Ayah maupun Ibu tak mau memberitahuku. _"Siapa orang tuanya tak penting. Belajarlah menyayangi dia apa adanya, Kaito,"_ ucap Ibu setiap kali aku bertanya padanya. Seiring dia tumbuh, semakin tebal tembok yang membatasi dunia kami. Dia lebih baik dariku dalam banyak hal. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku, nilainya pun lebih bagus. Lebih sopan, lebih mudah bergaul, lebih ramah, lebih manis. Dia manis.

Saat aku 18 tahun-dia 16-aku merebut pacarnya. Gadis itu tetangga jauh kami. Dia berbeda sekolah dengan anak sial itu, dan tentu saja, berbeda denganku. Aku sudah masuk universitas saat itu. _"Kau bisa memilih gadis mana pun yang kau mau, tapi kenapa dia? Kenapa pacarku?"_ tanyanya marah, yang kujawab dengan kasar, _"Siapa gadis yang kupacari itu urusanku! Jangan berani membentakku, kau bahkan bukan bagian dari keluarga ini!"_. Heh, kami bahkan hanya pacaran sebentar. Aku memutuskannya beberapa minggu kemudian.

Sekarang, dia kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku. Aku sering melihat dia dikerubungi banyak mahasiswi, ataupun mengobrol ngobrol teman-temannya. Sesuatu yang tak kupunya. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa sebenarnya yang mereka suka darinya? Apa kepandaian juga kecerdasannya? Sifatnya? Suara indahnya? Mungkinkah wajahnya? Posturnya yang tinggi dan tegap? Mata indahnya? Jadi jika aku merusak wajah manis dengan bulu mata panjang itu, akankah mereka menjauhinya? Jika kucongkel kedua mata jernih nan indah itu, yang melihat orang lain selain aku, akankah mereka melupakannya? Jika kucabut lidahnya hingga dia tak bisa lagi berbicara, akankah mereka meninggalkannya? Jika kulakukan semua itu, akankah dia menjadi sendiri? Tanpa orang lain, selain aku? Aku ingin menghancurkan tembok yang membatasi kami, aku ingin menyingkirkan semua orang yang dekat dengannya, aku ingin membuatnya hanya melihatku.

Aku ingin...aku ingin memilikinya. Baik hatinya, maupun tubuhnya. Aku ingin dia.

Anak itu, Gakupo, bukanlah adikku. Kami tak lahir dari darah yang sama, tak lahir dari orang tua yang sama, namun tetap saja. Kami berdua laki-laki. Aku begitu benci kenyataan itu. Bukan dia yang kubenci, namun kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa memilikinya bahkan walau kami begitu dekat. Itu membunuhku dari dalam. Sejak dulu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ada hal yang lupa kusampaikan. Gakupo Kamui adalah milik_ _Kaito-maksudku_ _Internet co., seangkan Kaito adalah milik Crypton Future Media. Oh, dan ini_ fanfic _pertamaku, jadi mohon bantuannya. Maaf jika ada_ typo _atau kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Terima kasih banyak ;)._

 _Tertanda_

 _Ana Ruri_

* * *

Pagi ini, Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku tetap tinggal di rumah karena ini hari Minggu dan ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Gakupo pergi ke rumah temannya, jadi kurasa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Aku duduk di ruang tamu bersama mereka,

"Kaito, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan..." mulai ayahku. "...ini soal adikmu," aku salah, ini tentang dia.

"Kaito, kalian sudah besar, dan kami pikir akan kejam jika kami terus menyembunyikan kebenarannya. Jadi kami putuskan untuk memberitahumu lebih dulu," aku terdiam, tak berani menyimpulkan tentang apa semua ini.

"Kaito, Gakupo, dia..." Ayah menahan napas sekejap lalu melanjutkan. "...dia adalah anak dariku dan bibimu," Ibu mulai meneteskan air mata, sementara aku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata itu.

"Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku begitu, tak seharusnya aku selingkuh. Maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku,"

"Setelah bibimu meninggal, kami putuskan membawa Gakupo ke rumah ini. Dia tak bersalah. Dia masih punya masa depan yang terang, sama sepertimu. Kami sepakat untuk tak memberitahu kalian tentang semua ini hingga kalian dewasa," jelas ibuku. Aku masih tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, namun bisa kurasakan dengan jelas kedua tanganku gemetar.

"Kaito, dia adikmu," Ucap Ayah. Aku berdiri dan, tanpa berkata apapun, langsung melangkah pergi ke kamarku.

Aku mengunci kamar, dan bersandar pada pintu. Dia adikku? Gakupo adalah adikku? Kami memiliki ayah yang sama? Jangan bercanda! Selama ini aku mencintai adikku sendiri? Selama ini aku memikirkan adikku sendiri? Selama ini, selama ini, orang yang kutatap dengan penuh nafsu adalah adikku sendiri? Astaga, bisa seberapa sial lagi hidupku? Air mataku menetes, entah mengapa semua ini membuatku menangis. Kulihat jam, jam 11 pagi. Mungkin Gakupo sudah kembali. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sudah memberitahunya.

Tak lama, kudengar ketukan di pintu.

"Kak, kau di sana?" aku selalu tahu suara itu. "Aku sudah diberitahu segalanya," benar, kan, perkiraanku?

"Kak, tak apa jika kau membenciku atau menganggapku tak ada," bukan, bukan begitu. Aku tak membencimu.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu menganggapmu kakak, dan akan tetap begitu," aku memutar kunci kamarku perlahan.

"Kak, kau adalah kakakku," tanpa berpikir panjang, kubuka pintu di hadapanku, kutarik lengannya, dan kucium dia secara paksa. Tentu saja, dia mendorongku, lalu berkata,

"Sadarlah! Kita berdua laki-laki, dan terlebih lagi, kita ini saudara!" aku tersenyum sedih, dan akhirnya kuakui perasaanku selama ini.

"Gakupo, selama ini, sejak dulu, aku mencintaimu," dia terkejut. Sangat.

"Bukan sebagai saudara," lanjutku seraya menyentuh wajahnya dengan jemariku, namun dibalas dengan tamparan. Dia pun berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Aku jatuh terduduk, kakiku lemas.

Aku bingung harus lega atau sedih.


	3. Chapter 3

Saat usiaku baru beberapa minggu, aku dibawa ke rumah ini. Lalu dalam sekejap, aku memiliki orang tua dan seorang kakak lelaki yang 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang tua kandungku. Tak apa, toh sekarang aku punya keluarga. Hubunganku dengan kedua orang tuaku biasa saja seperti pada umumnya, namun tidak dengan kakakku. Kakakku dan aku tak dekat. Seiring kami tumbuh, semakin tebal tembok yang membatasi duniaku dan dunianya. Aku bahkan lebih tinggi daripada kakakku. Rambutku kupanjangkan lebih dari rambutnya. Aku berusaha agar nilaiku lebih bagus dari nilainya, berusaha lebih sopan, lebih ramah, dan berusaha agar aku mendapat lebih banyak teman. Mengapa? Agar aku bisa mengejarnya. Agar aku bisa seperti kakakku. Sejak dulu, aku _mengagumi_ kakakku.

Saat aku 16 tahun, kekagumanku mulai luntur. Bukan hanya karena dia merebut Mizki pacarku, namun karena sepertinya dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. "Kau bukan adikku!" Aku masih ingat saat dia melontarkan kata-kata itu padaku. Tak lama, aku diberitahu jika kakakku memutuskan pacar— _mantan_ pacarku. Aku pun mulai berpikir, mungkin dia merebut pacarku hanya untuk membuatku kesal. Setidaknya itu menurutku.

Aku masuk universitas yang sama dengannya. Kadang saat aku mengobrol dengan teman-temanku dia akan menatap sinis kami dari jauh. Mereka tak ada yang sadar, namun terkadang aku melihatnya. Itu membuatku lebih segan untuk mendekatinya. Kami seperti 2 orang yang tak saling mengenal.

Hari ini aku ke rumah temanku. Hanya sebentar karena Ayah menghubungiku dan menyuruhku pulang. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Saat aku pulang, aku melihat Ibu yang kedua matanya sembab duduk di kursi ruang tamu, dengan Ayah di sampingnya. Aku tahu, hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Bahkan mungkin menyakitkan.

"Anakku, duduklah," Ibu tersenyum. Kupatuhi perintahnya. "Kami sudah beritahu kakakmu tentang hal ini. Ini soal orang tua kandungmu,"

"Kau adalah anak dariku dan adik ibumu. Kaito memang kakakmu," ucapan Ayah tak nembuatku kaget. Kurasa aku sudah menduganya.

"Maafkan aku, Nak," lanjutnya.

Aku membuka mulut dan berkata, "Tak apa-apa, kurasa aku bisa menerimanya. Kurasa aku juga tak marah tentang hal itu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya kepadaku," bagaimanapun, aku tetap tak bisa memaksakan senyum. "Di mana Kakak?"

"Kakakmu di kamarnya sejak tadi. Dia hanya diam. Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya," aku pun bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Pasti dia mengunci kamarnya. Sejak dulu, setiap kali dia marah atau sedih, dia selalu mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Kadang akhirnya dia keluar juga setelah kubujuk. Yah, walau tak jarang aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku juga tak mungkin selalu tahan terhadap sikapnya itu. Kuketuk pintu itu seraya memanggilnya, sekadar bertanya apa dia ada di dalam—hal yang sudah pasti. Dia tak menjawab. Kenapa juga dia marah? Harusnya aku yang marah. Apa dia sebegitu benci aku?

"Kak, kau di sana?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Kak, tak apa jika kau membenciku atau menganggapku tak ada. Sejak dulu, aku selalu menganggapmu kakak dan akan tetap begitu," aku tersenyum, namun entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak.

"Kau adalah kakakku," begitu aku mengucapkan kata terakhir, pintu terbuka dan kurasakan lenganku ditarik. _Dia_ menciumku.

Sontak aku mendorongnya, kurasakan wajahku memanas. Tadi itu...apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan?

"Sadarlah! Kita berdua laki-laki, dan terlebih lagi, kita ini saudara!" Bentakku.

Dia hanya berdiri di depanku. Tersenyum dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Gakupo, selama ini, sejak dulu, aku mencintaimu,"

Apa? A-aku...

"Bukan sebagai saudara," aku merasakan jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh pelan wajahku.

Kulayangkan tamparan ke wajahnya lalu berlari ke kamarku. Seolah tak cukup hanya dengan menamparnya, aku nembanting pintu kamarku walau tahu dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, melihatku.

Aku duduk bersandar pada pintu. Apa dia sadar dengan semua perkataan dan perbuatannya? Jika dia sadar, apa dia tahu jika seharusnya dia tidak melakukan semua itu? Apa dia salah membedakan antara rasa sayang saudara dengan rasa cinta dua manusia? Apa dia hanya ingin menggangguku? Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa dia...mengapa aku...

Mengapa dia mengatakan mencintaiku, walau sudah jelas selama ini dia menjauhiku? Tak menerimaku, merebut banyak hal yang kusayangi, menatapku dengan tatapan hina juga membuatku berpikir dia membenciku.

Apa dia keliru? Ya, dia pasti keliru. Hal yang diberitahukan Ayah dan Ibu tadi pasti membuatnya keliru berpikir dia mencintaiku. Dia pasti hanya bingung. Haha...kenapa juga aku terlalu memikirkan ini? Tak lama lagi, semuanya pasti akan kembali normal. Pasti.

Aku tak keluar kamar hingga sore, melewatkan makan siang. Kali ini ibuku membiarkan hal itu. Biasanya, beliau akan menyeretku ke meja makan. Aku akan keluar saat tak merasa kesal lagi. Baiklah, kuakui aku masih agak segan, tapi kupikir tak apa-apa jika sekedar berpasan dengannya. Kami serumah, lagipula.

* * *

Yaah...masa bodoh dengan yang tadi kupikirkan. Aku baru berjalan menaiki tangga sehabis mandi, saat dia keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung lari ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu.

"Gaku kenapa kau lari? Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu!" Pintuku diketuk dengan keras, aku pun membalas,

"U-uh...itu tadi spontan!"

"Setidaknya, bukalah pintunya!"

"Bicaranya dari luar saja!"

Ketukannya berhenti. Apa aku terlalu kasar?

"Dik, aku...aku tak tahu cara menyampaikannya padamu. Kurasa wajar jika kau menghindariku. Kau pasti bingung, ya kan?"

"..."

"Selama ini, mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku membencimu. Aku tak heran. Maksudku...setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu..."

"..."

"...tapi ketahuilah. Aku tak pernah membencimu. Aku _mencintaimu_ , sungguh, aku benar-benar-"

"Kak, mungkinkah kau hanya bingung? Mungkinkah kau hanya keliru antara perasaanmu sebagai seorang kakak dengan perasaanmu sebagai seorang uhh..laki-laki? Juga, sejak dulu kita sekolah bersama, dan setiap hari bertemu di rumah. Ditambah lagi rambutku panjang. Aku yakin kau mengerti," aku ingin mengakhiri ini.

"...saat aku merebut pacarmu, ingat kan? Itu bukan karena aku menyukainya bukan juga karena ingin membuatmu kesal, atau merebut orang yang kau sayangi. Aku melakukannya karena tak tahan melihat gadis itu dengan bebasnya memelukmu, memegang tanganmu, mengobrol, tertawa bersamamu. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dan menahan diriku sendiri. Aku merebut gadis itu karena aku tak ingin dia memilikimu. Tidak saat aku bahkan tak mampu mengobrol denganmu. Kau tahu, satu-satunya alasan aku tak menyerangmu selama ini adalah karena aku tahu bahwa ini semua salah. Mustahil bagiku untuk berpura-pura tak tahu hal itu."

Aku butuh waktu untuk memahami semua yang dikatakannya. Selama ini dia menahan diri? Saat ini aku hanya bisa terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat, tak satu pun dari kami bicara. Tak yakin dia masih di sana, pada akhirnya aku membuka mulut,

"Hei, Kak. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku selama ini?"

"Aku tak yakin kau ingin mendengarnya,"

Seburuk itukah? "Haha..tak apa-apa, toh tak mungkin terlalu buruk, kan?" Aku hanya penasaran.

"Awalnya, aku hanya berpikir tentang melihatmu tersenyum. Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum. Lalu aku mulai berpikir tentang menggandeng tanganmu atau menciummu. Terkadang, aku berpikir tentang menyetubu-"

"Oke. Cukup. Hentikan." Aku tak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dan untuk kata terakhir...aku cukup yakin aku tahu kelanjutannya.

Aku menyandarkan wajahku pada pintu, lalu berkata dengan lembut namun cukup keras untuk dia yang di balik pintu mendengarnya, "Hubungan kita tak akan sama lagi, bukankah begitu? Dalam artian buruk maksudku. Aku hanya berharap kita bisa tetap berhubungan layaknya saudara seperti biasa. Aku tak bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku. Apa menjadi saudara cukup bagimu?"

Menghela napas, dia menjawab, "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku yang tak bisa menahan nafsuku. Tentu menjadi saudara cukup bagiku. Memang itu yang seharusnya bukan?"

"Ya, memang itu. Terima kasih, Kak."

"Terima kasih juga, Dik."

Dia, _kakak_ pun melangkah pergi. Aku diam di tempat. Hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa, aku lega.

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnya chapter yang panjang~ oke, ini belum selesai. Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan lain, aku nulis ini dari handphone. Oh, dan peringatan untuk chapter selanjutnya, ada adegan, uh...'itu' kalian ngerti kan? Yaa..gak eksplisit, sih tapi tetep 16+ lho ya...karena beberapa alasan juga sih. Kalian akan tahu nanti :v.**


End file.
